


Daddy's Princess

by RinAsami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Not as bad as it looks-sort of, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers, kidnapping/abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: What was supposed to be a quick late night stop at the coffee shop turns into a nightmare as Yuri is abducted upon leaving. The events that follow will be etched into his mind forever.





	Daddy's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I came up with while being bored at work. Please, keep on reading until the end--it's worth it, at least I think so. ;D

 

* * *

 

The coffee shop was packed—the long line was nearly at the door when Yuri entered.

“Damn.” He looked at his watch. “I guess I’ll be getting home a little later tonight—coffee was promised after all,” Yuri muttered to himself as he waited.

“Excuse me, Sir?” A man tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

Yuri turned to see a teenager peering at him through a mop of messy hair and bangs that covered half his face.

“You don’t happen to drive a silver Civic, do you?”

That was a strange question. Shrugging, Yuri knitted his brows. “Ummm...why do you ask?”

“Whatever, dude. I’m just sayin’; it’s got the driver’s side door hangin’ open, so—”

Yuri’s eyes went wide, blurting, “Oh, shit!” as he took off out the door and around the corner. The parking lot had been so full the only spot he could find was in the small alley behind the shop next door. Running as fast as he could without tripping in the poorly lit area, he huffed hard as the obvious caught up with him. _I didn’t park by the window so, how did someone just happen to guess it was my car?_

Ignoring the hair standing on the back up his neck, he slowed down as he came up to the Honda.

No one was around the vehicle that he could see, but sure enough, the door was hanging wide open. Cautiously, he glanced around, putting a hand on the door frame before poking his head in.

Change was still in the cup holder. The GPS unit still hung untouched from its mount on the windshield. Even his expensive leather gloves sat in the passenger seat just as he’d left them.

“What the hell; this doesn’t make any sense,” Yuri mumbled but was relieved nothing had been stolen.

Pocketing his keys, he stepped backward, turning to go back toward the coffee shop, when something solid met the side of his shoe. He didn’t get a chance to see what it was as he felt a hand fist through the back of his hair, shoving his face toward the car.

Pain radiated down his neck as another hand came around, piercing the vulnerable column. Instantly Yuri felt heavy, tired. Willing his eyes to stay open was no use as he heard a voice from seemingly far away.

“Shhh...relax. We are going to have so much fun—princess.”

Feeling himself slipping away, Yuri tried fervently to move his hands to grab the keys as they were removed from his pocket. “No...no…” is what his brain said, but it came out more of a gurgling noise.

Wetness dripped down his cheeks as he felt himself being picked up and put in the trunk of his own car. The slam was so loud to his ears, the last thing he sensed before consciousness slipped away.

 

* * *

 

Waking up in darkness and groggy was normal some nights depending on how much trouble Yuri had getting to sleep the evening prior. Waking up in darkness, groggy without being able to move his limbs, however, was not.

Pulling and pushing provided no relief; each appendage was stretched out away from his body so much that it hurt. Shaking his head, Yuri let out a few harsh breaths before he could truly grasp his situation.

He remembered being stuck with something and feeling helpless. Now he awoke unable to see or move, and it was...cold. Very cold. Now that his mind wasn’t foggy he could feel a slight breeze.

He shouldn’t have been able to feel anything... _down there_. But he did, and the realization hit him, attacking without mercy. Tears welled up in his eyes, wetting whatever was covering them. Moving his hips slightly didn’t help matters; it just confirmed what he already knew—what he already felt. He was naked and tied to a soft surface, a bed most likely.

Yuri’s pleas were hoarse and quiet at first. The more he screamed for help, the more robust the sound became. Hearing a door open from somewhere behind him silenced his newfound voice just as quickly as he’d found it.

He shirked away from the touch to his exposed upper thigh. Fingers went higher, cupping a trembling ass cheek as a laugh rang out.

“Sweet angel, your voice is beautiful. Do you wanna try yelling again while your lips are around my cock?”

The words sounded strange, robotic. Yuri’s mind went into analyzation mode.

His assailant had him in a blindfold and was using a filter to disguise his voice. He wasn’t stupid; there was only one reason he’d be tied to a bed. But, his attacker had gone through great pains to make sure he wasn’t identifiable.

Yuri never saw his face and couldn’t make out his real voice. That’s good. It meant the person was careful—no evidence. Which meant if the worst happened...if he were raped...the sicko would use a condom, right?

Waring with himself about the probability of him surviving and contracting an STD was not a pleasant distraction, but any distraction was better than feeling the heat of each and every touch from fingers that walked up his back.

“What a gorgeous body you have, my little Princess.”

Without warning, the fingers trailing up his back disappeared. Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. A breath taken too soon as the exploring hands went right for each plump cheek, spreading them apart painfully with a jerk.

“Stop, please!” Yuri cried. “I’ll give you whatever you want! Just don’t!”

The cackle made him sick to his stomach, wanting to vomit but fearing he’d be laying in it for God knows how long. The voice sounded sickly sweet as it responded to his plea.

“Sweet, baby. You’re giving me what I want right now. Your body is mine for the taking. Relax, and you may even enjoy it.”

Yuri struggled in his bonds. He felt even more hopeless the more he struggled, hearing the chains clank on a metal frame. Chains—how would he ever get out of chains?

Whatever the outcome, Yuri did not like his odds. Pleading to the kidnapper’s self-preservation seemed to be the only way to go.

Feeling wet fingers at his hole, Yuri screeched. “Wait! Wait!”

“Condom! You need one...I...I have...HIV!” He heard an exaggerated chuckle a little too close to his ear.

Yuri whipped his head around toward the voice. “No, I’m serious! I tested positive five months ago!” The lie rolled off his tongue.

The kisses to his neck were harsh, teeth nipping at the skin near his hairline.

“My little cutie is telling fibs now, aren’t they? I can’t possibly use protection—how else would Daddy get you pregnant?”

Yuri’s skin turned cold and clammy. This man wasn’t just a kidnapping rapist. He was insane, making him all the more dangerous.

He couldn’t stop himself; disgust and fear all welled up inside causing him to shout without thinking.

“You sick motherfucker! I’m a man! You are a fucking pervert that needs help! Let me go, goddammit!!!!!”

The sharp snap to Yuri’s balls was excruciating. “Now, now...that is no way to speak to your owner, now is it? You will refer to me as, Daddy next time or those little prunes of yours will be removed instead of merely smacked. Understand?”

Sobbing from the sting, Yuri refused to answer.

He shuttered as his sore scrotum was engulfed in warm wetness. It felt good to soothe the ache, but he would never admit as much. The tongue swept over his hole before returning back down and swallowing his sack. The bite, teeth gently grinding around the soft flesh, was a warning.

 _Daddy_ was fully prepared to make him into a _real princess_ if he didn’t address him properly.

Hyperventilating from fear, Yuri let the word fall out of his mouth.

“...Daddy…”

And again. “Daddy...please...don’t.”

Yuri’s balls met the cool air, shrinking up to his body for safety. Yet, before a sigh of relief could escape his dry lips, his entrance was forced open by the same menacing mouth directly after hearing a guttural growl and, “...so hungry for Princess’s cunt…”

The man’s tongue stabbed at the ring until it released enough for the stiffened muscle to enter like a bullet piercing through fragile tissue. Yuri pulled himself up the bed a fraction of an inch, anything to stop the invader from getting deeper, but the effort failed.

Hands planted on each of Yuri’s cheeks, holding them in place and spreading them further apart so Daddy could feast as rough and as deep as he wanted. Yuri cringed as the drips of saliva ran down his thighs. His body didn’t know how to respond—it was disgusting; he was being assaulted and yet warmth bloomed in his groin. He didn’t know what caused more tears—the embarrassment of his body enjoying being eaten out by a stranger or the self-hatred he felt when a moan escaped his lips. He prayed it would go unnoticed—it wasn’t even very loud.

The chuckle that echoed off his legs had Yuri cursing God, more so when the warmth disappeared and wet, open-mouthed kisses dotted up his back. Yuri sucked in a pained breath through his teeth as his hair was yanked back.

“Baby doesn’t have to be shy. Let me hear your voice; tell Daddy how much you want this.”

Yuri screamed, “No!” in, what he thought, was the bastard’s face. He was all too right as he felt the musky breath touch his nose. The breath became hotter as the man hummed. _No, God no...he’s not—_

Attempting to pull away was no use as Yuri’s head was captured between the fist-full of hair and a hand squeezing his jaw. The attacker groaned as his moist lips attacked Yuri’s. He moaned again before sucking Yuri’s tongue into his mouth, biting it when Yuri fought against him.

Yuri’s strands were suddenly released, his face slamming into the mattress below.

Coughing, Yuri spit as much saliva he could out of his mouth, desperately attempting to rid himself of the harsh taste.

A hand slithered beneath him, not just to slide the wedge under his hips, but to also stroke Yuri’s half-hard cock.

The man draped over his back practically purred as it became more rigid when he pressed himself at Yuri’s entrance. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You can like it—it’ll feel even better when the pain subsides after I tear you open.”

A scream ripped through Yuri’s throat but was cut off by a hand firmly taking hold of his mouth. He could feel every inch as the girth burrowed through his insides. Despite the lube dripping off his cheeks, the penetration stung harshly like salt in a wound.

Stifling Yuri’s voice was forgotten in favor of gripping each shoulder for better leverage after the assailant was fully sheathed inside.

“Fuck, baby! I’ve never had a fuck-hole this tight!” Reaching up, he wiped the tears that leaked beneath Yuri’s blindfold, tasting them for good measure. “Don’t cry, honey. It feels like I’m takin’ your cherry, but don’t worry, I’ll replace it with some nice fat babies. You’ll see, in a few months you’ll be much happier when you stroke your swollen belly.”

The slapping of damp skin drowned out the suckling noises the man made on Yuri’s neck as he left welts and bruises. The suction was painful, but thankfully the monster never broke the skin. The pain of the hickeys at least balanced out the dwindling pain in his ass; his mind didn’t know where to focus. His brain was muddled—feeling pain and the inklings of pleasure. Yuri gasped as his prostate was slammed into for the first time. It certainly didn’t slow down his assault, only making the man more eager to make him come.

“Stop! Don’t touch it!” Yuri begged. “Just get it over with and let me go!!!”

Fingers wrapped around Yuri’s dick, teasing it with long tantalizing strokes as the thrusts in his ass were getting faster. The pervert was getting off on Yuri’s fear of coming from this kind of treatment. He felt like his ass cheeks were on fire—bruising from the force of snapping hips.

Yuri screamed as he was impaled once more, his cock shuttering before releasing ropes of fluid onto the mattress below. His body’s betrayal caused nails to dig deep into his shoulders, the pistoning from behind becoming erratic.

“Oh, God. Yes, good baby...good princess…” The man grunted as a hand went beneath their connection, sweeping up some of the cooling mess. Yuri gagged as he heard the sounds of sucking along with, “...Mmm...Daddy loves how you taste…”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Yuri sniffed back some fresh tears as he felt the withdrawal before a punishing entry had his fists balled up so tight they ached. Moans and groans accosted his ears as the orgasm overtook his attacker. He could almost feel the burning seed as it scorched his tender insides, ‘impregnating’ him as _his Daddy_ repeated while the thrusts became shallower.

Yuri didn’t flinch as the man finally withdrew or when he was eaten out afterward. The smacking lips and slurps made him ill, but mostly he was relieved. It meant that assault was over—hopefully anyway. Being blindfolded, Yuri didn’t realize that the pervert had one last thing to leave him with.

“Come here.” The man held Yuri’s face to the side in a firm grip. “Taste how good you and Daddy are together.” The tongue shoved down his throat, covered in their mix of semen, darted around in Yuri’s mouth. Not even his back teeth could escape the gelatinous substance.

Letting his head go, the other chuckled as he smoothed Yuri’s hair off his forehead. “Good...that’s right,” he murmured as he tipped the other’s head up and massaged his throat. “Swallow it, sweetie. You’re gonna need all the protein you can get in the coming months when you’re pregnant with my child.”

Yuri tried to shake his head and mumble something that at least resembled a threat but was stopped by the hand that now encircled his neck.

“Shhh...my princess. Don’t deny how much you enjoyed yourself—the proof is soaking into the sheets between your legs.”

Reaching over, the kidnapper took something clear and silver from the table next to the bed. A gentle kiss on his lips is all Yuri received before he felt the stick of the needle. His sweaty locks splayed on the pillow like dark flames licking at the white pillowcase. The familiar feeling of heaviness came back, pushing him to sleep without his consent.

“It’s okay, sweetness...” Yuri felt hands smooth down his back. “Let it take you…”

 

* * *

 

Yuri jolted awake, arms flying out as he pushed himself up.

“Ow!!!”

Yuri glanced over to his left, seeing the comforter shift in the moonlight. The cover seemed to grow in the darkness as it raised up and flew to the edge of the bed.

The glow of a bedside lamp scalded Yuri’s eyes as a mop of silver hair turned toward him.

Rubbing the side of his face, Victor looked at his husband, blinking rapidly. “Shit, I think you got me in the temple with your ring.”

Apologizing profusely, Yuri reached over to turn on his own light. With two bright LED bulbs illuminating the entire bedroom, Yuri shook his head. _Was it a dream or_ _…?_

A pat on his leg pulled Yuri back to the present.

“You look confused or something...I’ll...go...get you some water,” Victor said with a yawn as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

Closing his eyes, Yuri scooted back so he could rest against the headboard. A streak a pain raced up his backside. Wincing, he inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter as he heard Victor making his way back to bed. _What the_ _…_ Holding his hand out for the cup, he muttered a, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Victor answered as he put the porcelain in Yuri’s awaiting fingers.

“You know Daddy would do anything for his princess…” That robotic voice—

Yuri’s eyes snapped open, glaring at the form now crawling up and settling on his lap. Clearing the water droplets from his lips, Victor plucked the cup out of Yuri’s hands, setting it safely down before warm digits caressed his face.

Sweet pecks trailed up Yuri’s jaw until Victor stopped to nip at an earlobe.

“Mmm...my Yuri. How was that? _Real enough_ for you?” He put the voice scrambler to his lips with one hand and circled Yuri’s throat with the other. “Or…if not…” The sound thrilled Yuri’s ears as Victor’s voice became sinister. “I could force you open again. Right here. Right now.”

A creeping grin spread across Yuri’s face as his fingers wrapped around the device in Victor’s hands, throwing it across the room. Kissing Victor’s lips, he snickered as his fingers toyed with the drawstring on his pants.

“I think, “Yuri began in a low, sweet voice, “ _Daddy_ made every one of my wet dreams come true. But…” He cleared his throat to speak normally. “How in the _hell_ did you know about the pregnancy thing?”

Victor lurched back, giggling as he went, but hands never left Yuri’s body. Touch and reassurance were important right now.

“Babe, you wouldn't believe some of the shit you confess to me when you’ve had a few too many!” Victor leaned forward to kiss at the corners of Yuri’s frowning mouth. “We’ve talked about what you’ve wanted to experience before and in great detail. I just thought I’d knock out two fantasies with one kidnapping—rape and pregnancy. Two for one!”

Yuri softly punched Victor in the side, but he wasn’t upset. The bright blush on his cheeks combined with a sheepish grin gave him away.

“Just don’t...throw me in the trunk again next time, okay? Man...I had my gym bag in the car for a month before my ass got dumped in there!”

Victor agreed to the concession, but had to add, “It isn't my fault _someone_ doesn’t clean their car very often.” He chuckled when Yuri stuck out his tongue. “But you didn’t say no to sedating you…so…”

Nodding, Yuri added, “That was...scary...but thrilling. As long as you don’t deplete your clinic’s supply—I’m good with it.”

Snorting, Victor responded with a laugh. “‘Deplete my supply’? Do you know how many emergency surgeries I have because _Fido_ ate a bag of marbles the kids left out or some crap?” Yuri rolled his eyes. “It’s a lot—I keep that shit fully stocked.”

“Well then…” Yuri ran his fingernails down Victor’s back. “ _Doctor Daddy_ —I look forward to our next kink fulfillment.”

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, then....OKAY! So, there was that story...
> 
> I debated on and off how this should be tagged since I didn't want to spoil anything. I hope nothing was ruined and there at least was a bit of a surprise when you realized what truly happened.
> 
> As always, I'd love to know what you all think! <3
> 
> (๑★ .̫ ★๑)
> 
> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
